Kamran "Cameron" Rajavi
Kamran "Cameron" Rajavi With the United States in bits, the imperial powers collapsing under war debt, and the Soviet Union in isolation, nations that, in another timeline, might have fallen under their sway, are now seeing an opportunity to do the swaying. While Mosaddegh's Iran has been doing quite well for itself on the home front, being actively invaded by two of the Big Three allied nations not fifteen years prior has left its government quietly looking for allies to further de-incentivize a repeat. Kamran may have preferred an assignment in much-closer-to-home Czechoslovakia, but even he has to admit that a thumb on the scales would have a much bigger effect in the newly divided America. And this mercenary company appears to have very large hands. Can you say "classic 'Tier 2 special forces' style trainer looking to help this company grow, prosper, and quietly help Iranian ideals"? The skill set is intended to be equally valid behind a desk (Merchant, Influence) as in the field (Guns, Explosives, First Aid). Primary Stats: (120pts) * ST 10 * DX 12 (40pts) * IQ 13 (60pts) * HT 12 (20pts) Secondary Stats: * HP - 10 * Will - 13 * Perception - 13 * FP - 12 * Basic Speed - 6 * Basic Move - 6 y/s Image and Looks: (13pts) * Appearance - Handsome (8pts) * Charisma 1 (5pts) Social Background: (6pts) * TL 7 (Atomic) * Language (Farsi Native Literate, English Fluent Literate (6pts)) * Wealth 0 * Reputation 0 * Status 0 Advantages: (15pts) * Danger Sense (15pts) Disadvantages: (-25pts) * Code of Honor (Mercenary) (-5pts) * Overconfidence (-5pts) * Quirk: Observant Muslim * Quirk: Persian cuisine advocate there isn't any in the US! (-1pt) * Quirk: Refuses to "finish off" enemy non-threats (-1pt) * Quirk: Resembles the Shah of Iran * Quirk: Tea addict (-1pt) * Sense of Duty (Home Country of Iran) (-5pts) * Sense of Duty (Mercenary Company) (-5pts) Skills (57 pts): * Armory 2 (2pts) (IQ/A) = 13 * Explosives 2 (2pts) (IQ/A) = 13 * First Aid 2 (2pts) (IQ/E) = 14 * Influence (Diplomacy) 3 (4pts) (IQ/H) = 13 * Influence (Streetwise) 3 (4pts) (IQ/H) = 13 * Karate 2 (2pts) (DX/H) = 11 * Leadership 2 (2pts) (IQ/A) = 13 * Merchant 2 (2pts) (IQ/A) = 13 * Melee Weapon (Knife) 1 (1pt) (DX/E) = 1 * Missile Weapon (Gun/Pistol) 1 (1pt) (DX/E) = 12 * Missile Weapon (Gun/Rifle) 1 (1pt) (DX/E) = 12 * Missile Weapon (Gun/Submachine Gun) 4 (8pts) (DX/E) = 15 * Missile Weapon (Gun/LAW) 2 (2pts) (DX/E) = 13 * Navigation (Land) 3 (4pts) (IQ/A) = 14 * Observation 3 (4pts) (IQ/A) = 14 * Search 1 (2pt) (Per/A) = 13 * Shadowing 1 (1pt) (IQ/A) = 12 * Stealth 4 (8pts) (DX/A) = 14 * Survival 2 (2pts) (IQ/A) = 13 * Tactics 3 (4pts) (IQ/H) = 13 * Throwing 2 (2pts) (DX/A) =12 * Vehicles (Driving) 2 (2pts) (DX/A) = 12 6 CP to spend Equipment: GUNS * Thompson M1923 (.45 ACP): $1400 / 2 = $700 * Add a 2x (+1 ACC) scope ($150), compensator ($100), drum magazines ($??) * M18 Recoilless Rifle (57mm) $12,000 / 2 = $6000 * M3A1 Grease Gun (.45 ACP): $700 / 2 = $350 * Fitz Special (.45ACP, $600) * H15 (.380 ACP, 1900/2 = $950) with Suppressor and SMG holster (450/2 = $225) OTHER STUFF * First Aid Kit (TL7) $50 * TL7 Military Grade Binoculars $800 * 1 set of High-fashion attire $600 * 1 set of basic camo attire $600 * Trench Knife (from High Tech) $45 * 1 Dunrite Bulletproof Vest $750 * 2 M37 Demo kits ("8 pounds of TNT with two priming assemblies and a detonator. I'd abstract that as $80 worth of TNT, one $30 kit of time pencils, and one $50 clacker", $160 for a full ready-to-use kit) $320 * Undercover Pistol Holster ($125) * Gun Case that looks like a Instrument Case (~$250?)